Departure! -second version-
|kanji = |name = Departure! -second version- |artist = Masatoshi Ono |type = Opening |song number = 02 & 04 |starting episode = * 27 (As Opening 2) * 76 (As Opening 4) |previous song = Departure! |next song = N/A |ending episode = * 49 (As Opening 2) * 136 (As Opening 4) |number of discs = 1 |number of tracks = 4 |release date = December 21, 2011}} 'Departure! -second version-' is the second and fourth opening song of the Hunter × Hunter (2011) anime. Characters in Order of Appearance Opening 2 : Opening 4 : Lyrics (Full) Romaji= Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! Kodoku demo hitori ja nai sa Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru Yasashisa ni michi afureteru Aoi hoshi ni arigatou You can smile again Taiyou abite You can fly away Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki o matteru Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) "Hajimari" wa itsu demo osokunai sa Nando demo tachiagare! Saigo made akiramenai sa Yari tsuzukeru koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru You just try again Yami o nukete You just go away Mirai wa itsumo bokutachi o matteru Oozora kakenukete unabara koete ike Tenshi no nage kissu tsukamaete! (you can try!) Mada dare mo mita koto nai sekai he Tobidasou ashita Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) Owaranai bouken ni dekakeyou Itsu made mo doko made mo... Nagare ochiru namida yuuki ni kaete yuku Tenshi no hane hiroge maiagare! (you can fly!) Kanashimi mo itami mo tsutsumikonde Tsuyoku nare ashita... Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) "Hajimari" wa itsu demo osokunai sa Nando demo! ( you can try!) Nando demo! ( you can try!) nando demo tachiagare! |-| Kanji= 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して! 孤独でも 一人じゃないさ 生まれてきたことに 必ず意味がある 優しさに 満ち溢れてる 青い地球(ほし)にありがとう You can smile again 太陽浴びて You can fly away 世界は君の 輝きを待ってる 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) "始まり"はいつでも遅くないさ 何度でも立ち上がれ! 最後まで あきらめないさ やり続けることに 必ず意味がある You just try again 闇を抜けて You just go away 未来はいつも 僕たちを待ってる 大空駆けぬけて 海原越えて行け 天使の投げキッス 捕まえて!(you can try!) まだ誰も見たことない世界へ 飛び出そう明日 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) 終わらない冒険に出掛けよう いつまでも どこまでも 流れ落ちる涙 勇気に変えていく天使の羽広げ 舞い上がれ!(you can fly!) 悲しみも痛みも包みこんで 強くなれ明日 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) "始まり"はいつでも遅くないさ 何度でも!(you can try!) 何度でも!(you can try!) 何度でも立ち上がれ! |-| English= Step firmly on the earth, you wake up and go Toward that angel's smile Even if there is only me that doesn't mean I am alone There must be meaning in my existence I was filled with tenderness Is thanks to this blue star (the earth) You can smile again Bathing in sunshine You can fly away The world is waiting for your light to shine Step firmly on the earth, you wake up and go Toward that angel's smile "Starting" is never too late so No matter how many times it takes, just stand up again Not giving up until the end There must be meaning in continuing You just try again Come out from those darkness You just go away The future is always waiting for us Fly and leave behind that endless sky, go and cross that ocean Catch the kiss that angel blew (you can try) Jump toward the world That no one has yet to see tomorrow Step firmly on the earth, you wake up and go Toward that angel's smile Set out for a never ending adventure Anytime anywhere Turning those flowing tears to courage and go The angle's outstretched wings start to soar (you can fly) Wrap up all sorrow and pain So that I can become strong tomorrow Step firmly on the earth, you wake up and go Toward that angel's smile "Starting" is never too late so No matter how many times it takes! (You can try!) No matter how many times it takes! (You can try!) No matter how many times it takes, just stand up again Video TV Version File:Hunter X Hunter - Opening 2 Departure! -second version- File:Hunter X Hunter - Opening 5 Departure! -second version- File:Hunter x Hunter Opening 2 - US Toonami Version Full Version File:Hunter X Hunter 2011 Opening Full Version Trivia * Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man briefly appears in one of Leorio's books. Category:Opening Theme Category:Songs